Slavery (oldland)
Slavery, the ownership of humans was a common thing in Oldland for much of its history. There were various types of slavery including chattle slavery, debt slavery and personal slavery. Slaves were often people who had been conquered by means of war, these slaves were often forced to work in the mines and the feilds of their own land. This was the most common form of slavery used by the mirkuelon empire. Another form of gaining slaves was through buying them, this was popular with the Agamoton empire and Auchakartarm who would often trade in Freelander and Silsians as well as Durgians as slaves. The other way for people to become slaves was through debt, this was when someone offered their phyiscal services to another if they were in debt to that person. It was most common throughout the central lands including Freeland a nation which was founded by rebel slaves. The last form of slavery was called personal slavery and it was used against people as a punishment. history The first use of slavery was fairly unknown however it was probably the dwarves who first started to use slavery. Dwarves liked to live underground where they could mine and become rich needed slaves to work the feilds and so they used humans as well as elves during the first era to work their feilds to produce crops. These slaves knowing their importance soon rebelled and burnt the crops or refused to give them to their dwarven masters. This caused the collapse of the dwarven empire. Slavery was common amongst the Mirkuleons who believed other species to be below them and fit only for slave labour. Types of slaves Slaves had various roles and there was various types of slavery throughout the world. Some slaves such as palace Eunuchs and castrati as well as other more intact household slaves were often treated world and lived in relative luxury. Whilst others who worked in brothels, mines and feilds tended to have much harsher lives. Chattel slavery in which privately owned slaves would work menial jobs was not the most common form of slavery as it was only really practised by dwarves and Mirkuleons, Chattel slaves had only two purposes breeding and working. Mirkuleons would often emasculate male slaves who were not seen fit enough to be used for breeding. The most common form of slavery was small scale debt bondage this was when someone worked to pay of a debt. A person on average only really had ten people in debt for them. This practise was done mainly in the central lands despite their strong anti slavery stance. The final form of slavery was called state slavery in which people such as criminals and POWS were enslaved by states as opposed to individuals. After the great war thousands of pows on all sides were enslaved, these slaves formed communities of there own which tied back to their old lives back home. Slaves also had various purposes one mirkuleon scholar once wrote on how different people made better slaves. The main functions of slaves were labour, sex and entertainment, indoor work and accounting. It was said. "Anything you don't want to do is what a slave must do." Oddly enough slave soldiers were never used by any country as they were seen as unpatrotic and untrustworthey.